1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security envelopes and, more particularly, to a tamper resistant envelope including a tamper evident sealing system.
2. Background Information
Various types of envelopes exist to provide security of the contents contained therein. A disadvantage of some security envelopes, however, is that they can be opened and resealed without the authority or knowledge of the recipient. Thus, the contents may be removed, altered or otherwise accessed in such a way that the recipient may not become aware of such tampering. For example, it is known that conventional paper envelopes can be easily opened with the use of steam and the contents therein thus accessed. The opened envelope can then be resealed by remoistening the glue of the opened envelope without leaving any evidence of the tampering. Accordingly, there is a need for a tamper resistant envelope that provides an indication of unauthorized access.